Change Of Lile
by Winry Tsurugi Haruno
Summary: "Mais um dia entediante. Não queria ir pra Raimon hoje. Parece que ninguém vai com a minha cara lá. Também... Não os trato bem e vivo sacaneando a todos. Não posso fazer nada, esse é o meu jeito. Não creio que mudarei de atitude tão cedo. Como já disse, ninguém vai com a minha cara. Não iriam querer me ajudar a mudar."


One shot - Change of Life

Kariya POV's

Mais um dia entediante. Não queria ir pra Raimon hoje. Parece que ninguém vai com a minha cara lá. Também... Não os trato bem e vivo sacaneando a todos. Não posso fazer nada, esse é o meu jeito. Não creio que mudarei de atitude tão cedo. Como já disse, ninguém vai com a minha cara. Não iriam querer me ajudar a mudar.

Levantei-me de minha cama e fui até meu guarda roupas. Peguei o uniforme daquela escola chata e vesti-me. Depois, desci as escadas correndo para tomar café da manhã. Estava com fome. Encontrei a dona do orfanato cozinhando. Puts... Acho que meu estômago se contenta com uma maçã só...

- Ohayo Kariya-kun! Estou preparando o café da manhã! Não vai esperar? – Hitomiko perguntou-me, ainda virada de costas.

- O-ohayo! Não dá pra esperar Hitomiko-san! Preciso ir! – Respondi rapidamente, peguei uma maçã e sai correndo.

Nem morto eu como a comida dela. Logo hoje a cozinheira se atrasou, que legal... Hoje com certeza será meu dia de sorte... Fui andando a passos lentos até a Raimon. No meio do caminho, encontrei a menina que estuda na mesma sala que eu. Ela era assistente do time de futebol também. Notei que ela aproximava-se de mim com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ohayo Kariya-kun! Se continuar nesse ritmo, vai chegar atrasado! – A menina falou.

- E o que estava fazendo aí, parada na esquina? – Perguntei. Ela ia se atrasar mais que eu se continuasse ali.

- B-bom... Eu estava esperando o Tenma e o Shinsuke... Mas parece que me deixaram na mão de novo! – A menina falou, sorrindo sem graça.

- Ok... – Continuei andando. Percebi que ela me seguia.

- ... – Além de me seguir não vai falar nada?

- Aoi... Talvez eles só estejam atrasados... Por que não volta pra lá e espera mais um pouco? – Perguntei. Estava ficando chato ela me seguir.

- É que... Já está tarde... Posso ir com você? – Aoi perguntou-me. Fiquei surpreso com isso.

- P-pode... Mas depois não reclame se eles acharem ruim, ok? – Respondi pra ela.

- Hai! – Ela respondeu sorrindo e começou a caminhar ao meu lado.

Enquanto eu andava, comecei a pensar. Ela é a única que continua do meu lado, mesmo quando eu falo estúpido ou a trato mal... Ela é o que? Masoquista? Realmente não entendo. Apesar de tudo, é bom estar ao lado dela. Sinto-me como se pudesse ser eu mesmo quando estamos perto um do outro. Mesmo sendo rude, ela me aceita, não fica se afastando que nem os outros.

Chegamos a Raimon e, a primeira coisa que notei, foi que o pessoal olhava assustado para nós dois. Pareciam não acreditarem que Aoi estava perto de um mal educado que maltrata todo mundo. Quando percebi isso, peguei um caminho diferente, afastando-me de Aoi. Ela parecia confusa e senti que estava me seguindo.

- Aoi, não quero que me siga... – Falei sem olha-la.

- Mas por que isso agora? Viemos juntos pra escola... – Ela retrucou.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu a quero por perto toda hora... Agora vai! – Falei com o coração apertado. Não queria que pensassem que Aoi era maluca.

- Isso é jeito de me tratar Kariya...? – Ela perguntou com uma voz triste.

- ... – Eu nada respondi, só sai correndo dali. Não queria machuca-la, mas esse era o meu jeito.

Corri até o campo de futebol. Não sei porque, mas lá é o lugar onde me sinto bem em toda a Raimon. Encontrei uma bola de futebol perdida perto da rede. Peguei-a e comecei a chuta-la contra o gol com toda a minha força.

De alguma forma, isso me acalmava. Não percebi que tinha um ser me olhando. Quando olhei para o lado, vi Kirino me observando. O que ele quer? Bom... Preciso descontar minha frustração em alguém... Ele chegou em boa hora...

Parei de chutar a bola no e mirei nele. Chutei com toda minha força. Ele, por sua vez, só parou meu chute com o pé, pousou a bola no chão e ficou me encarando sério.

- O que quer Kirino? – Perguntei.

- O que foi aquilo que eu vi? Por que tratou Aoi daquele jeito? – Kirino perguntou-me.

- Ora... É o jeito que eu trato todo mundo, não percebeu? Se bem que... Eu trato você bem pior que aquilo, não é? – Sorri sarcástico pra ele.

- Não mude de assunto Kariya... Aoi não merece ser tratada assim... Ela ainda é a única que se importa com você! – Kirino falou, chutando a bola em minha direção.

- Não pedi para que ela se importasse comigo! – Respondi bravo, mas, no fundo, só queria sair correndo e encontrar Aoi. Parei o chute dele e chutei de volta.

- Não pediu? E desde quando ela precisa de sua permissão pra isso? – Kirino perguntou, parando a bola e chutando com mais força ainda em minha direção.

- Kirino, se veio aqui pra me encher o saco, é melhor ir embora! – Falei irritado e chutei a bola mais forte ainda, acertando-o no estômago.

Droga! Devo ter chutado forte mesmo... Ele nem se levantou... O que eu faço? Não quero que os outros pensem que eu me preocupo com outras pessoas... Já sei! Vou leva-lo pra enfermaria e falar que ele estava caído por aí. Se perguntarem, falo que não sei e saio como se não tivesse acontecido nada!

Fui até Kirino e o peguei. Puts! Como pesa! Acho que, quando ele acordar, vou começar a zoa-lo por causa disso! Até a Aoi deve pesar bem menos que ele! Falando nela... Vou procura-la depois que deixar esse infeliz na enfermaria...

Levei Kirino com certa dificuldade. Realmente, quando ele acordar, vou zoa-lo tanto que ele vai se arrepender de ter me enchido as paciências! Depois de deixa-lo na enfermaria, fui correndo pra classe. Procurei por Aoi, mas ela não estava lá. Sai correndo e procurei em todos os lugares. Fui encontra-la escondida em um canto das escadas que levavam para o outro andar.

Cheguei perto dela e sentei-me. Ela estava com uma expressão triste no rosto quando olhou pra mim. Parecia ter chorado. Como sou idiota... Fiz a única menina que se importa comigo ainda chorar... Não mereço mesmo que se importem comigo...

- Aoi... Desculpe-me... – Falei.

- N-não foi nada... Só queria saber por que trata tão mal os outros... – Aoi respondeu com a voz triste.

- Esse é meu jeito... Não consigo tratar ninguém bem desde que fui abandonado no orfanato... Nem a Hitomiko me aguenta que eu sei... – Respondi com uma expressão indiferente no rosto.

- Por que não tenta mudar? – Aoi perguntou-me. Isso me surpreendeu de certa forma.

- Nunca me ajudaram... E não sei se conseguiria... – Respondi olhando para um ponto qualquer no fim da escada.

- S-se quiser... Eu ajudo... – Aoi falou. Isso me surpreendeu mais ainda.

- Aoi... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Por que se importa tanto comigo? – Perguntei. Estava curioso. Eu sempre a achei diferente dos outros. Ela sempre me deu atenção. Não consigo me imaginar longe dela.

- P-porque... Porque deve ser ruim ninguém gostar de você... Tipo... Eu gosto, mas os outros... – Ela respondeu meio corada.

- G-gosta de mim? O que você viu em mim? Tudo o que faço é zoar com a cara dos outros... – Falei apoiando minha cabeça na mão.

- B-bom... Sei que, lá no fundo, você é um cara legal... Só precisa ser um pouquinho menos chato com os outros... – Aoi respondeu, encarando o fim da escada.

- Ok... Irei tentar... Mas não pense que vai ser fácil! Sou chato desde que aquele velho me abandonou! – Falei irritado.

- Hai! Vou te ajudar nisso! – Aoi falou sorrindo pra mim. Não pude deixar de corar com aquele lindo sorriso.

- B-bom... Vamos pra aula... – Falei, levantando-me.

- Hai! – Ela respondeu.

Vários dias se passaram desde aquela conversa. Sempre que eu estava prestes a ser rude com alguém, Aoi chamava minha atenção. Foi assim que eu fui me tornando... Menos insuportável. Claro, tinha horas que eu zoava sim, mas era porque a pessoa merecia! Tipo o Kirino... Zoei tanto ele depois daquele dia, que o coitado ta até com medo de chegar perto de mim.

Com o tempo, as pessoas começaram a se aproximar mais de mim. Não sei porque, mas eu estava gostando disso. Faz tempo que não tenho tantas pessoas assim, por perto. Tudo isso graças a Aoi... Com certeza, sem ela, eu nunca iria conseguir.

Mais alguns dias se passaram. Percebi que eu não conseguia mais ficar longe dela. Toda vez que batia o sinal pra ir embora meu coração apertava. Não queria ficar longe dela de jeito nenhum. Foi quando, em um ato de desespero, procurei logo o Kirino pra conversar.

- Kirino-senpai... Posso falar com você? – Perguntei, chegando perto dele.

- O que foi? Vai zoar meu peso de novo? Não está satisfeito ainda? – Kirino respondeu desesperado.

- Cala a boca e me escuta cara! É que... Eu estou me sentindo meio estranho esses dias... – Falei bravo.

- Estranho? Como assim? – Kirino perguntou, sentando-se no banco das assistentes. Estávamos no campo de futebol.

- Não sei explicar... Toda vez que estou perto da Aoi sinto-me bem... Mas quando o maldito sinal da escola toca para irmos embora, sinto um aperto no peito... Só de pensar em ficar longe dela me dá desespero... – Descrevi o que sentia para ele.

- Kariya... Tu ta gostando da Aoi é? – Kirino arregalou os olhos.

- N-não é possível... – Respondi.

- Claro que está! Tu fica nervoso quando está perto dela? – Ele perguntou.

- Ás vezes eu fico sim... Principalmente quando ela está perto demais... – Respondi corando um pouco.

- O Kariya ta apaixonado, o Kariya ta apaixonado! – Kirino começou a cantarolar.

- Kirino-senpai... Vou te zoar o resto da vida por causa do seu peso... – Falei com uma aura negra saindo detrás de mim.

- N-não faça isso! Olha, tenta falar com ela... Quem sabe ela sinta o mesmo por você? – Kirino falou com uma cara estranha.

- V-vou tentar falar com ela... Obrigado pela ajuda Kirino pesado! – Falei isso e sai correndo, antes que ele me acertasse a mochila dele.

No dia seguinte, depois da aula, marquei de encontrar Aoi na pracinha em frente ao shopping. Queria conversar com ela logo. Aquilo estava me matando. Não demorou muito e ela tinha chegado. Eu estava visivelmente nervoso. Ela estava linda com uma blusa amarela clara, shorts e uma bota. Aproximei-me dela e sentamos em um banco.

- E então Kairya-kun, o que quer falar comigo? – Ela perguntou-me sorrindo.

- É... É... É que... – Droga. Travei na hora de falar.

- Hm... Que tal tomarmos um sorvete? – Ela sugeriu.

- Hai! Eu pago! – Falei, levantando-me do banco.

- O-ok! – Aoi levantou-se também e fomos pra sorveteria.

Chegando lá, fizemos nosso pedido e sentamos em uma mesa meio afastada das outras. Não queria ninguém me atrapalhando quando fosse conversar com ela. Logo nossos pedidos chegaram. Ficamos tomando os sorvetes em silêncio por um tempo. Resolvi quebrar o maldito.

- Aoi... Estou sentindo-me estranho esses dias... – Falei.

- Estranho? Talvez é porque você nunca tivesse tentado ser legal com todo mundo! Isso demora a se acostumar... – Aoi respondeu sorrindo.

- N-não é isso... É que... Quando fico perto de você... As coisas parecem bem mais divertidas... E o tempo parece passar mais rápido... – Falei, encarando meu sorvete.

- K-Kariya-kun... – Aoi falou. Senti seu olhar sobre mim.

- K-Kirino-senpai disse que eu... Estou apaixonado por você... Só porque, quando fico perto de você, meu coração bate forte e eu coro... – Falei ainda encarando o sorvete.

- Você foi pedir conselhos ao Kirino-kun? – Aoi deu uma risadinha fraca.

- Ele era o único que estava lá! O outro era o Tenma, mas ele não fala coisa com coisa! – Respondi meio bravo.

- Gomen Kariya-kun... Tenho que confessar que... Fico da mesma maneira quando estou perto de você... Só faço o possível para você não notar... Pensei que só gostasse de mim como uma amiga... – Ergui minha cabeça e olhei para Aoi. Esta estava corada e um pouco encolhida na cadeira.

- Aoi... Então... – Não consegui terminar a frase. Ela tinha me interrompido.

- Eu te amo Kariya Masaki... Não te ajudo à toa... Eu realmente te amo... – Aoi falou com os olhos fechados.

- ... – Então eu era correspondido? Não estava acreditando.

Não falei nada, só levantei-me da minha cadeira e tomei Aoi em meus braços. Ela assustou um pouco, mas não recuou, só abraçou-me de volta.

Separei um pouco o abraço e a olhava nos olhos. Ela realmente era linda. E se importava comigo. Foi a única pessoa que fez de tudo para que eu mudasse. Isso acabou me tocando de certa forma.

Acariciei o rosto dela e fui me aproximando mais. Ela não recuou. Pelo contrário, estava se aproximando também. Logo nossos lábios se tocaram. Nem liguei pro tanto de gente que estava olhando. Só continuei beijando-a calmamente. Os lábios dela tinham gosto de chocolate e estavam gelados por causa do sorvete. Isso deixava o beijo muito melhor.

Alguns instantes depois, tivemos que nos separar por falta de ar. Ela me olhava nos olhos sorrindo. Aquele sorriso me deixava louco. Não podia passar um dia sem vê-lo.

- Te amo Kariya-kun... – Aoi falou, encostando sua cabeça em meu peito.

- Também te amo Aoi-chan... – Falei, acariciando a cabeça dela.

Aquele foi o melhor dia da minha vida! Preciso agradecer o Kirino-senpai depois. Afinal, foi ele quem me aconselhou, não é? Graças a ele, agora tenho a menina que amo em meus braços.


End file.
